


Macabretopia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Macabretopia [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Cute, First Meetings, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette end up in a strange world filled with cute yet macabre creatures and makes new friends that help fix her broken heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was running through the forest crying.

Marinette tried to be cheerful but now it breaks her heart into pieces.

Sabine and Tom were worried about their daughter being bullied.

First Chloe bully her and now Lila bully her.

Marinette had it with her so called friends and it's time she never come back.

But Marinette falls into a hole as she was screaming.

Meanwhile

Nino knocked on the door

Nino opened the door

Alya saw a note and picked it up

"To Whom I may concern I'm trying to be nice but I was being bullied and it breaks my heart to pieces I'm going to leave Paris and never come back love Marinette"

Alya and Nino started to feel worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette awakes to see a baby girl with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie.

Marinette followed a baby girl as she was crawling.

But Marinette trips over a black cat.

A black cat meowed

Marinette thought ' It's just a black cat'

Suddenly a old song played

Marinette covered her ears "What is this song!?"

Marinette decided to follow a black cat

But it was a creepy woman with long black hair and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

Marinette said "Uh hi"

A creepy woman walked to Marinette.

Marinette gulped and began to play a violin.


End file.
